movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Annie
''Tom and Jerry: Annie ''is an upcoming American direct-to-DVD produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Sony/Columbia Pictures and based on Annie (1982). Plot Characters * Tom - (also known Thomas Cat): A orphan, light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Annie's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry - A orphan, brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. In this movie, he is Annie's pet mouse along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy - A young orphan, baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and son and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Annie's pet mouse along together with Jerry and Tom. * Annie - The 10-year-old title orphan, red-headed orphan, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Lieutenant-General Sir Oliver Warbucks - A''' 'rich man who becomes Annie's adoptive father. A gruff but noble, jolly, loyal, just, sarcastic and loyal soul. * Grace Farrell - Warbuck's loyal, altruistic, sassy, and optimistic personal assistant who becomes Annie's mother figure. * Captain Punjab - A Nepalese Gurkha who is Warbuck;s bodyguard and brother figure as well as Annie's uncle figure. A noble, just, honorable, wise and loyal soul. He possess some psychic powers. He wields a kukri knife forged from meteor metal. * Agatha Hannigan - The iron-fisted and arrogant control freak of the foster home where Annie resides. * Rooster Hannigan - Agatha's brother and a sly con-artist. * Lily St. Regis - Rooster Hannigan's assistant. * Franklin D. Roosevelt - The 32nd President of the United States. * Eleanor Roosevelt - First Lady of the United States. * Punjab - Warbucks's main personal bodyguard. * The Asp - Warbucks's personal chauffeur and personal bodyguard who specializes in martial arts * Molly - who is akin to a little sister to Annie. * Pepper - The 14-year-old bossiest. * Tessie - An orphan who constantly exclaims, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" throughout the film. * Kate - Another older orphan who serves as a motherly figure to the others and often wears her hair in pigtail braids. * Duffy - The eldest orphan who is close with Pepper. * July - An orphan who scarcely speaks. * Bert Healy - A radio show host. * Mr. Jules Bundles - A laundry man whose truck Annie stows away in. * Drake - Warbucks's head butler who hides his allergy to dogs. * Cecile - Mrs. Greer and Annette, Warbucks's maids. * Mrs. Pugh - Warbucks's maid and cook. * Saunders - One of Warbucks's servants. * Frick - * Frack - * Dancer - * Dancer - * Dancer - * Dancer - * Dancer - * Pedestrian - * Staff Member (uncredited) - Songs * "Tom and Jerry Theme Song" (played by Scott Bradley) Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jessie Flower as Annie * J. K. Simmons as Lieutenant-General Sir Oliver Warbucks * Vanessa Marshal as Grace Farrell * Phil LaMarr as Captain Punjab * Grey Griffin as Agatha Hannigan * Mark Hamill as Rooster Hannigan * Gina Torress as Lily St. Regis Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with very mild bad language, threat, violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 128 Minutes (NTSC), 123 Minutes (PAL). * Jessie Flower who voices Annie is best known to'd voiced Toph on ''Avatar: The Legend of Aang and Young Suyin Bei Fong on The Legend of Korra * J. K. Simmons who plays Lieutenant-General Sir Oliver Warbucks is known to'd been J. Jonah Jameson on the Spider-Man Movies and the''Marvel Cartoons as well as ''The Simpsons,'' Tenzin on ''The Legend of Korra, Kai on Kung Fu Panda 3, Khampa on Rock Dog, Ford Pines on'' Gravity Falls, Commissioner James Gordon on ''Justice League (2017) and The Bat-Man, Vernon Schillinger on Oz, Mayor Leodore Lionheart on Zootopia, General Wade Eiling and Mantis on Justice League Unlimited, Martin Smarty on Kim Possible, ''Seizaemon on ''Pom Poko, ''Detective O'Brien on ''Terminator Genisys, the Warden on Megamind, Gruff K-9 on Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, ''Arve Støp on ''The Snowman (2017), Magister Gilhi Plumber on Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10 Ultimate, Ben on The Venture Bros, ''Poseidon on ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, ''Mr. McCreary on ''American Dad,''Lieutenant Rock on ''Pound Puppies, ''J.B. on Phineas and Ferb,'' and Cave Johnson on Portal 2 and Lego Dimensions. * Vanessa Marshall voices Grace Farrell with the voice she did for Hera Syndulla on Star Wars: Rebels, Gamora on Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), ''Black Canary / Dinah Lance on ''Young Justice, ''Wonder Woman / Diana on ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths ''and ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, and'' Detective Renee Montaya ''on Batman: Bad Blood,. * Phil LaMarr voices Captain Punjab with the voice he did for Samurai Jack on Samurai Jack ''and Kit Fisto on ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * Grey Griffin who voices Agatha Hannigan is known to';d been Azula on Avatar: The Legend of Aang, ''Daphne in ''Scooby Doo ''and Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ming-Hua and Young Lin Beifong on ''The Legend of Korra, Samantha "Sam" Manson on Danny Phantom, Frankie Foster and Duchess as well as Goo on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat on Spider-Man (2017), ''Emily Elizabeth on ''Clifford the Big Red Dog and Clifford's Puppy Days, Brandon Higsby on As Told by Ginger, Gazelle 2 on The Wild Thornberries, Evy O'Connell on The Mummy: The Animated Series, ''Magpie on ''Beware the Batman, Vicky and Tootie on Fairly Odd Parents, Kimiko Tohomiko on Xiaolin Showdown, ''Shiter and Downpour on ''Justice League Unlimited, ''Yumi on ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, ''Amber and Mary Grayson as well as Amanda on ''The Batman, ''Betty Brant on ''The Spectacular Spider-Man ''and ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, ''Black Canary and Fire on ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold, ''Ms. Marvel and Volcana on ''Super Hero Squad, Dreamer and Whisper A'Daire on Young Justice, Jao and Liang on Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, ''Arcee on ''Transformers Animated ''and ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, ''Aya on Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Tana Nile and Morgan le Fay on ''Ultimate Spider-Man, Ginger on The Tom and Jerry Show (2014), ''Wonder Woman on ''Lego Batman: Be-Leaguered ''and ''DC Super Hero Girls ''as well as ''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, ''Lois Lane on ''Lego Batman: Be-Leaguered ''and ''Justice League: Doom, Glowstrike on Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), ''Cleopatra on ''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, ''Wasp / Janet Pym on ''The Ultimate Avengers ''movies, Impedimenta on ''Asterix and the Vikings, ''Aquata and Arista on ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, ''Ree'Yu on ''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, ''Barbara Gordon on ''Batman: Year One, Nora Allen on Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, ''Pepper Potts on ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload, ''Samantha in ''Batman vs. Robin, ''Tina in ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters, ''Queen Amidala/Padme in the ''Star Wars ''games, Mystique in the ''X-Men Legends games , ''and Carmelita Fox in ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. * Mark Hamill who voices Rooster Hannigan is best-known to have played Luke Skywalker on Star Wars, ''the Joker on ''Batman: The Animated Series ''and the ''Batman: Arkham Asylum games as well as Batman: The Killing Joke and the Justice League cartoons, Alchemist and Skeleton King as well as Skeleton Droid on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, ''Ozai from ''Avatar: The Legend of Aang, Darth Bane on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Spectre on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the Red Skull on Super Hero Squad, ''The Cursed Skull in ''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers!, ''Arnin Zola and Nightmare as well as Shao Lao on ''Ultimate Spider-Man, the Hobgoblin from Spiderman (1994), Maximus and Triton from The Fantastic Four (1994), Gargoyle from The Incredible Hulk (1996), Ulysses Klaw on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Alvin the Trecherous from Dragons: Riders of Berk, Swamp Thing on Justice League Action, Pierre Fluffbottom from Biker Mice from Mars, Maltruant from Ben 10: Omniverse, Tony Zucco on The Batman, Mr Boyle on Bat-Man: The Animated Series, Undergrowth from Danny Phantom, Barge Captain/Emperor Caeser Saladicus on What's New, Scooby Doo, ''the Mountain Lion on ''The Crippled Lamb, Buzz Buzzard and Tweackey da Lackey from The New Woody Woodpecker Show, Theseus from Adventures from the Book of Virtues, ''General Vostok and Eldoradoan from ''The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, Zeus and Hans Anderson on The Little Mermaid (1992), ''Judah from Joseph: King of Dreams, Steve from ''Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, ''Muska on ''Laputa: Castle on the Sky, Kavaxas on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), and the Dark Master on The Legend of Spyro. * Gina Torres who voices Lily St Regis is known to'd been Arachnid on Transformers: Prime, Ketsu Onyo on Star Wars: Rebels, Superwoman on Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Vixen/Mari McCabe on Justice League Unlimted, Nebula on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Cleopatra on Xena: Warrior Princess, ''Bree in ''The Vampire Diaries, ''Helen 'Hel' Carter on ''Cleopatra 2525, Anna Espinosa on Alias, Zoe Washburne on Firefly, Jasmine on Angel, Julia Miliken on 24, Jessica Pearson on Suits, Sadie Kavanaugh on The Shield, and Lauren on Westworld. Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Annie Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Musical Category:Movies Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jessie Flower Category:J. K. Simmons Category:Vanessa Marshal Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Grey Griffin Category:Mark Hamill Category:Gina Torress